


Smutember 2020 Swap

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Kissing, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swingers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel and Wendy decide to swap partners
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Pacifica Northwest
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Swap

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember

After all these years, Dipper and Mabel remained close. They always tried to make time for each other. Even after Dipper marrying Wendy and Mabel marrying Pacifica, the two couples would meet at least once a week. 

One night after too much wine, the couples talked about swapping wives. Nothing came of it that night but the idea sat in the back of everyone's minds. A few weeks later, it was brought up again and a date was set. Of course it was obvious who was swapping with who. 

Mabel cooed around her brother’s dick as she blew him. On the other side of the king side bed, Pacifica was sitting down, her legs spread, and Wendy lapping up her pussy. The room was a symphony of slurps and moans. Mabel ran her thumb over his balls. It had been so long since she had any dick. 

Meanwhile, Wendy had moved on the Pacifica’s clit, swirling her tongue around the nub. While that was happening, Wendy was finger fucking her. 

As Mabel’s head bobbed down on her brother’s dick and she diddled herself with her right hand. Her left was busy fondling Dipper’s balls. Mabel’s blowjobs were sloppy and eager. He released him with a pop. A trail of salvia connected her lips with the tip. She looked at the erection coated in her spit. She pulled her fingers out of her crotch and looked at her fingers. Suitably wet. 

“Okay Dipper let’s do this.” 

The twins shifted on the bed. Mabel got on her back while Dipper got on top of her. While Dipper teased his sister by rubbing his cock along her lower lips, Wendy and Pacifica were changing things up too. Wendy was putting on a strap on. Wanting something a bit more rough, Pacifica layed down on her stomach, raising her ass in the air. Once everything was hooked up, The red head went behind the blonde, placing her hands on Pacifica’s infamously large booty. The strap on was roughly pushed into her pussy. Pacifica gasped as her crotch was penetrated. Wendy was not gentle with her in law’s wife. Pushing in hard and fast and not letting up.

Meanwhile, Dipper was gently inserting his tip into her wanting sex. Mabel’s hips bucked into him as he slowly inserted himself into her. Once inside, Dipper began thrusting slowly, taking his time savoring his sister’s sweet pussy. 

Mabel bit her lip. “Oh Dipper. Dipper yes.” Her legs wrapped around her brother. Mabel’s own infamously large body part was drawing her brother’s attention. Mabel’s breast shook with each part. Dipper watched in awe at his sister’s jiggly bits. He picked up speed mainly to make them shake faster. 

“Dipper fuck! I’m gonna… I’m gonna” 

“M-Mabel, me too.” 

He bent down and kissed her lips, her breasts pressed against his chest. The twins came simultaneously, Mabel’s walls squeezing his cock while Dipper pumped his seed into her womb. The sound of the siblings cumming drove Pacifica to her own orgasim. Sweety, sticky, and exhausted the two couples couplased on to the bed. 

Wendy looked around, “Wow, this is a strong bed frame.”


End file.
